I Can't Leaving You
by ddangkoma1024
Summary: GS/Kim Kibum/Choi Siwon/Lee Donghae/ Capter 2: Untuk yang kesekian kalinya kakiku bergetar. Sungguh saat ini aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mendengar penjelasan dokter yang mengatakan kalau otak Kibum mati. Bahkan dokter itu sendiri tidak tahu kapan Kibum akan sadar dari tidurnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : This story is mine. Dan para tokoh didalam sini hanya milik TUHAN!**

**Title : I Can't Leaving You!**

**Cast : Kim Kibum | Choi Siwon | Lee Donghae| Other Cast, See and Wait ^^**

**PG : +15**

**Genre : Yaoi, Trans Gender, Chapter, Romance, Angst (?) And whatever you think**

**P.S : FF ini di buat hanya untuk hiburan semata. Dan saya adalah orang baru di dunia FF YAOI ini. ini karena SIBUM yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari penglihatan saya! Masyaalohh, kemana couple ini minggat. Saya sangat mencintai Couple ini meskipun saya cinta mati dengan Kim Jong Woon. Tapi SIBUM adalah couple nomer wahid di hati saya. Baiklah! Banyak cingcong, NO LIKE DON'T READ, NO PLAGIATORS, AND DON'T BASH ANYTHING!**

**= I Can't Leaving You Chapter 1 =**

"oppa! Are you ready?" teriak seorang gadis semangat. Matanya berbinar ketika mendapati pria yang sangat dia cintai masih setia menunggunya.

"eo, tentu saja." Pria itu berdiri dari duduknya dengan menunjukkan senyum lebarnya ia mengelus puncak kepala sang gadis kemudian menarik tangan lembut gadis itu menuju mobilnya.

Mereka sudah bersiap sekarang. setelah memakai sabuk pengaman sang pria segera menarik pedal gas dan mobilpun melaju.

"Bummie~a.." panggil pria itu lembut dan tenang. Bagaimanapun dia harus tetap berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depannya bukan?

"ne?" gadis bernama Kim Kibum itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang memanggil namanya. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang tergerai indah dengan sedikit sentuhan bando berwarna salem bergerak indah seraya gerakan dari kepalanya.

"kau yakin tidak ingin merubah pikiranmu?" ucap pria itu kikuk. Entah sudah berapa kali pria ini terus menanyakan hal ini. hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu di pertanyakan lagi. Hal yang sebenarnya sudah di jawab sangat matang oleh gadis di sebelahnya itu.

Seakan mengerti dengan ucapan pria itu, Kibum menarik nafasnya lalu mengeluarkannya dengan sebuah gembungan dipipi. Menghempaskan tubuhnya pada jok mobil yang ia duduki. Bosan harus mendengar pertanyaan itu terus.

"kau tidak mempercayaiku, eo?" sungut gadis itu sebal dengan bibir yang ia buat mengerucut.

"A..aniya, bukan begitu. Hanya saja.."

"kau berfikir aku belum siap? Belum pantas menjadi seorang istri Choi Siwon karena usiaku?" potong gadis itu cepat. Binggo! pria bernama Choi Siwon itu diam membeku mendengar paparan gadis itu blak-blakan. Terdiam karena apa yang ia katakan sudah terwakili oleh ucapan gadis itu.

"ck! Kalau kau masih meragukanku mengapa saat itu kau melamarku, eo? Saat itu... kau sedang tidak bercanda kan?"

"eh? Mengapa sekarang jadi kau yang meragukanku. Aku benar-benar serius bummie~a. Trust me, hm?" tutur pria itu yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan gagang stir dan jalanan di depannya.

Gadis itu bungkam tanpa suara. Sedikit kesal dengan pria di sampingnya ini. Di saat sekarang, disaat mereka hendak pergi feeting baju pengantin mereka, pria itu masih bertanya hal semacam itu. Mood gadis itu seakan turun secara tiba-tiba.

"kenapa kau diam, eo?" tanya pria itu setelah melihat keadaan gadis itu dari sudut matanya. Gadis itu tetap tidak bergeming. Matanya lurus kedepan.

"kau marah?" tanya pria itu lagi. Masih. Kibum masih tak merespons ucapannya. Dan sedetik kemudian Siwon menepikan mobilnya di pinggiran jalan yang dipenuh pepohonan rindang. Siwon memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa menatap gadisnya.

"mianhae, Bum.."

"oppa tahukah kau kalau sebenarnya aku juga sempat berfikiran sama sepertimu." Potong Kibum langsung. Gadis bermarga Kim itu akhirnya membalas juga ucapan Siwon.

"ne?" Siwon menautkan alisnya, memberi syarat agar Kibum memberi kejelasan atas kalimat yang ia ucapkan barusan. Kibum menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Siwon dalam.

"Berfikir kalau aku belum pantas menikah? Aku tahu, dan sangat wajar kau memikirkan hal ini. tapi aku mempercayaimu, aku yakin kau bisa melindungiku setidaknya sampai kau berfikir dan yakin kalau sebenarnya sudah sangat siap." Siwon terperangah mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Kibum benar, setidaknya Siwon masih bisa melindunginya sampai ia benar-benar yakin kalau Kibum siap menjadi istrinya. Bodoh! Mengapa ia bisa berfikir seperti ini dan membicarakan hal ini disaat hendak feeting pakaian pengantin.

Siwon menghebuskan nafas beratnya. Dan kemudian menarik gadis mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Mengelus puncak kepalanya dan menghirup udara disana.

"mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae, kau benar. Aku tidak akan meragukanmu lagi Bummie~a." Ucapan itu keluar dari bibir siwon. Membuat gadis yang ada di pelukannya tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya.

"ayo kita menikah dan memiliki banyak anak." Lanjut Siwon yang langsung direspon oleh Kibum dengan melepaskan pelukan mereka. Kibum menatap Siwon tajam. Tentu saja, gadis mana yang tidak sensitive mendengar ucapan yang di lontarkan oleh Siwon barusan. Sinting!

**= I Can't Leaving You Chapter 1 =**

"oppa... bagaimana dengan gaun yang ini?" ucap Kibum yang keluar dari ruang ganti. Tubuhnya di balut gaun putih tanpa lengan pas badan. Sangat cocok untuknya. Tapi tahukah kalian, ini sudah gaun ke-5 yang dicobanya. Berfikir keras memilih setiap gaun lalu mencobany dan berlenggok di depan Siwon, meminta pendapat. Dan kalian tahu apa jawaban siwon?

"bagus."

"YAK! Oppa, tidak bisakah kau mengatakan hal lain selain itu. " amuk Kibum dengan kedua tangan yang dipinggang. Percis sekali seperti ahjuma-ahjuma yang sedang kesal. Siwon yang tengah duduk sambil memegangi majalah itu hanya tersenyum-senyum saja melihat tingkah calon istrinya. Inikah istrinya dimasa depan?

"lalu apa yang harus aku katakan. Semua gaun yang kau coba itu memang bagus dan sangat pas untukmu. Sangat cantik dengan ke-5 gaun yang kau coba. Sepertinya aku harus membeli semuanya." Papar Siwon santai.

"gila! Seharusnya aku mengajak eomma saja tadi. Bukan kau!" ucap Kibum kesal sembari memicingkan matanya ke arah Siwon. Kapan Siwon akan berhenti memujinya? Jujur saja Kibum bukanlah tipe gadis yang suka di gombali para lelaki seperti gadis lainnya. Justru ia kan merasa muak jika ada yang memujinya berlebihan begitu seperti Siwon.

_**Seharusnya kalian memuji ibuku, bukan aku. Karena ia yang telah melahirkan aku yang kalian bilang sangat sempurna ini.**_

Ucapan itu bahkan sering terlontar dari bibir mungil Kibum setiap ia mendengar seseorang yang memujinya berlebihan. Pedas dan galak, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ucapannya itu memang benar kan?

Kibum menghentakkan kakinya sebal dan kembali ke ruang ganti. Siwon hanya terkekeh sambil memegangi perutnya. Gadis itu.. sangat menggemaskan.

**= I Can't Leaving You Chapter 1 =**

**10.00 P.M (KST)  
Kim's Family House**

"Eomma! Aku pulang.." teriak Kibum sembrono. Gadis itu menekuk wajahnya dalam, melipat bahkan menggulungnya (?) matanya setengah terpejam menahan kantuk yang sangat luar bisa. Tas-nya ia lemparkan begitu saja setelah menemukan tempat yang empuk dan menidurinya dengan tidak sadar. Siwon yang mengekor dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya ini.

"astaga... Bummie, apa yang kau lakukan, eo? Ubah tingkah lakumu, lusa stastusmu akan berubah menjadi istri seorang Choi Siwon. Kau ingat itu, eo?" Kim Heechul, wanita separuh baya yang berstatus sebagai ibu Kim Kibum itu benar-benar sangat ingin merauk putrinya itu. Bagaimana bisa tingkah anaknya itu masih tidak berubah. Seperti anak kecil. Kim Heechul baru saja keluar dari kamarnya setelah mendengar teriakan manja Kibum.

"tidak apa eommanim. Aku suka dengan tingkahnya yang apa adanya. Lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa dengan tingkahnya itu." Respon Siwon sembari manaruh barang-baranb belanjaan yang di pegangnya ke atas meja. Tidak lupa ia membungkuk untuk memberi salam kepada calon ibu mertuanya.

"Aigoo~yaa, kau sangat mengagumkan Choi Siwon. Kau lihat Bummie, kau sangat beruntung memiliki calon suami seperti dia." Lanjut Nyonya Kim yang seperti mengagung-agungkan Calon menantunya. Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian Nyonya Kim itu.

"aniya! Dia yang beruntung karena memiliki calon istri sepertiku." Entah mengigau atau tidak. Kalimat itu keluar dari bibir mungil Kibum dengan matanya yang terpejam. Membuat kedua orang di sekitarnya saling pandang kikuk.

**= I Can't Leaving You Chapter 1 =**

**11.00 A.M (KST)  
Class Room, Seoul Nation University, Seoul, South Korea**

"YAK! Bummie~ besok adalah hari pernikahanmu, mengapa kau masih belajar sekeras ini, eo?" ucap sebuah suara. Lee Donghae. Pria tinggi bermarga Lee itu menepuk pelan bahu Kibum. Sedetik gadis itu mendongak untuk menatap Donghae, namun sedetik kemudian matanya kembali pada buku-buku dihadapannya. Melanjutkan menulis pada lembaran-lembaran buku di hadapannya.

"aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan semua tugasku Hae~ya, aku tidak ingin saat aku selesai cuti nanti tugasku menumpuk." Balas Kibum kemudian. Donghae sedikit terkekeh mendengar kata 'cuti' dari bibir Kibum. Gadis polos.

"bulan madu maksudmu?" koreksi Donghae. Pria itu kemudian mengambil langkah untuk duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah Kibum.

"ck! Itu bukan bulan madu Hae~ya. Hanya liburan biasa." Protes Kibum dengan mata yang dibesar-besarkan seolah menuntut Donghae atas kata-katanya. Lalu kembali fokus pada buku-bukunya.

"arasseo.." ucap Donghae pasrah. Pria itu kemudian menghela nafas beratnya sebelum ia melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"siang ini.. apa kau bisa makan siang bersamaku?" Tanya Donghae kemudian.

"aniya~ mianhae, Siwon oppa telah mengajakku terlebih dahulu. Kau telat Hae~ya" jawab Kibum sembari menunjukka cengirannya. Kalimatnya memang di bumbui oleh sebuah candaan. Tapi sebuah candaan itu bahkan bisa membuat sesak dada Donghae. Setiap gadis ini membicarakan tentan pria itu, selalu beginilah reaksi Donghae. Jika kalian berfikir kalau Donghae menyukai Kibum, kalian benar. Mencintai atau lebih tepatnya menggilai seorang gadis bernama Kim Kibum.

"kau bisa ikut jika kau mau." Ucap Kibum kemudian tanpa menatap Donghae. Donghae bungkam, terdiam dengan kenaasan kehidupan cintanya.

"jika aku menculikmu di jam makan siang ini bagaimana?"

"ne?"

**= I Can't Leaving You Chapter 1 =**

**12.30 P.M (KST)  
Byung Ji Restaurant, Seoul, South Korea**

Kibum hanya meringis menahan tarikan tangannya di tangan Dongahe. Pria ini benar-benar tidak ingin membiarkan Kibum kabur. Setelah dalam perjalanan tadi Kibum tidak berhenti berteriak karena rencana penculikan gila Donghae. Tapi setelah mengetahui tempat sandera-nya Kibum baru berhenti berteriak dan malah tersenyum-senyum sambil mengikuti langkah Donghae dengan semangat.

"oppa!" Donghae menghentikan langkahnya setelah masuk ke dalam restaurant dan sedikit mengendurkan cengkramannya, beralih menatap wajah Kibum yang terlihat sangat gembira dan antusias dengan lambaian tangan gadis itu. Donghae mengikuti arah mata Kibum , dan dilihatnya seorang pria ber-jas rapi tengah membalas lambaian tangan Kibum. Dan sedetik kemudian Kibum berlari ke arah pria itu, melepas genggaman Donghae tanpa melihat ataupun berpamitan pada Donghae.

Jadi seperti ini? jadi akan seperti kedepannya. Bersiap melepas genggamannya pada tanagn gadis itu dan memberikannya pada pria lain. Ironis.

Donghae seperti tersihir. Kakinya tidak bisa di gerakkan, otaknya seperti mati tidak bisa memerintahkan saraf tubuhnya untuk bergerak. Bahakan untuk mengedipkan mata saja sangat sulit.

"wasseo?" ucap Siwon lembut sembari mengelus pipi chubby Kibum. Tidak lupa senyum menawannya ia perlihatkan. Kibum mengangguk mengiyakan.

"eo, mianhae. Kau pasti sudah lama menunggu." Balas Kibum sambil bersiap duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan oleh Siwon. Meja ini sepertinya sudah di pesan Siwon. Khusus untuk sepasang kekasih.

"Hae~ya.. kau sedang apa mematung disana, eo? Kemarilah, kita makan siang bersama." Teriak Kibum kemudian, Donghae masih terdiam berfikir untuk bergabung atau tidak dengan mereka. Dan jawabannya..

"aniya.. kalian nikmati saja makan siang kalian. Aku ada urusan mendadak." Balas Donghae yang kemudian di lanjutkan dengan langkah panjangnya meninggalkan Restaurant ini, meninggalkan Kibum dengan prianya.

Gila saja jika ia harus menerima tawaran baik Kibum. Kalian tidak lihat, meja itu hanya di pasang 2 kursi. Dengar? 2 kursi, khusus untuk mereka berdua, bagaimana mungkin Donghae akan bergabung dengan mereka. Dan juga.. mengapa ini bisa sangat kebetulan, pantas saja saat Kibum mengetahui Donghae membawanya kemana gadis itu sangat gembira dengan senyum yang terkembang dibibir indahnya. Kau terluka dengan permainanmu sendiri Lee Dongahe.

"nugu?" tanya Siwon seketika melihat Donghae yang setengah berlari meninggalkan restaurant ini.

"Donghae. Lee Dongahe, kau melupakannya? Aigoo~ sepulang dari L.A kenapa kau banyak melupakan orang-orang terpenting dalam hidupku." Gadis itu berdecak pelan sembari terbengong dengan tingkah kebingungan Siwon. Siwon hanya menggidikkan bahunya naik.

**= I Can't Leaving You Chapter 1 =**

**11.30 P.M (KST)  
Choi Corporation, Seoul, South Korea**

Lembur. Sepertinya ini sudah menjadi keseharian Choi Siwon. Sebagai pewaris tunggal utama _Choi Corp_ apapun dilakukan demi mempertahankan perusahaan yang sudah turun temurun berdiri ini. Tapi haruskah malam ini dia lembur juga, mengingat besok adalah hari pernikahannya. Aura mengantuk saja tidak tersirat di wajahnya. Keterlaluan.

Drrttt Drrttt

Suara getaran ponsel itu berhasil membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas di dalam map berwarna-warni itu. Segera ia mengangkat panggilan telepon itu setelah membaca ID si penelpon. Choi Jung Soo.

"ne, eomma?" ucapnya pada seseorang di seberang sana.

"YAK! Siwon~ah, kau masih di kantor, eo? Kau sinting? Besok adalah hari pernikahanmu, seharusnya seorang calon pengantin harus berdiam diri dirumah. Sekarang apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kau sedang berpacaran dengan berkas-berkas mengerikan itu atau kau sedang bertemu klien? Sebenarnya siapa yang akan kau nikahi, eo? Kim Kibum atau para pria tua pemegang saham?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu terdengat keras sehingga Siwon dengan reflek menjauhkan poselnya dari telinganya. Dan entahlah, apa dia mendengar semua kalimat yang diucapkan ibunya atau tidak.

"eo, aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Eomma tidurlah terlebih dahulu." Balas Siwon santai sembari mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Seperti inilah tingkahnya jika sang eomma sudah berteriak-teriak histeris mendengar anak satu-satunya tidak ada diruma saat larut malam karena keasikan bergelut dengan kertas-kertas mengerikan itu.

Anak durhaka mungkin tepat untuk julukan Siwon saat ini. terlihat sangat kurang ajar bukan saat melihat Siwon mematikan sambungan telepon dari ibunya secara sepihak. Bukankah sangat wajar orang tua mencemaskan anaknya, terlebih lagi ibu. tapi jika ia tidak segera memutuskan sambungan telepon itu dapat di pastikan speaker poselnya akan rusak dan gendang telinganya mungkin akan pecah. Berlebihan? Namun begitulah faktanya.

Baru saja Siwon ingin melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tapi ponselnya kembali bergetar. Kali ini dari Kibum. Ada apa malam-malam begini dia menelfon? Tidak biasanya dia belum tidur. Karena biasanya dia kan tertidur sebelum pukul 10 malam. Sangat disiplin sekali mengenai kesehatannya.

"yeobseyo? Oppa eodisseo, kau masih di kantor?" Siwon bahkan belum menyapa panggilan itu. Tapi Kibum diseberang sana telah menerobos dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"kau belum tidur, hm?" balas Siwon kemudian.

"kau bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"mianhae. Ne, aku masih di kantor aku harus menyelesaikannya sebelum pernikahan kita berlangsung. Dan sekarang , apa kau bisa menjelaskan mengapa putri saljuku ini belum tidur?"

"Ehm.. arasseo. Syndrom menuju pernikahan, apa kau tidak merasakannya?" terdengar suara keraguan disana. Saat Kibum mengutarakan kegundahannya.

"aniya, wae?"

"hmm, kau memang selalu seperti ini."

"apa ada yang mengganjal di otak kecilmu sehingga kau terkena syndrom.. ehm apa tadi namanya?" tanya Siwon kemudian, wajahnya berkerut berusaha mengingat sebuah kata dengan makna besar yang sebelumnya dilontarkan Kibum.

"Syndrom menuju pernikahan. Ck! Kau baik dalam mengingat perputaran saham setiap harinya. Tapi tidak dalam hal ini, bodoh!" Siwon terkekeh mendengar ucapan yang seperti ejekan itu. Entahlah, setiap kata yang dikeluarkan Kibum itu selalu membuatnya tersenyum meskipun terdengar seperti sebuah hinaan. Sepertinya tidak ada yang tidak ia kagumi dari seorang Kim Kibum.

"entahlah, hanya iseng-iseng berfikir kalau tiba-tiba pernikahan kita besok batal, tapi aku malah tidak bisa menghilangkan pemikiran bodohku itu sehingga aku tidak bisa tidur."

"bodoh! Untuk apa kau berfikir seperti itu, eo?"

"aku sudah mengatakannya kalau aku hanya iseng Siwonnie sayaaaangg." Balas Kibum manja. 'sayang'? dari mana gadis itu belajar menggunakana bahasa menggelikan seperti itu. Ini bahkan bukan gaya seorang Kim Kibum. Aneh sekali. Siwon mendengus mendengar sebaris kalimat jawaban Kibum. Merasa senang dan merinding –mungkin- secara bersaan.

"tidak ada yang berani membatalkan pernikahan kita, tapi jika kau berniat ingin membatalkannya aku pastikan aku akan menyeretmu secara paksa ke altar, dan menikahkanmu secara sepihak, kau dengar itu Bummie? Sekarang kau tidur, aku tidak mau jika beok aku harus menikah dengan seekor panda." Ucap Siwon tegas, namun tetap dibumbui dengan dengan sebuah candaan. Terdengar suara kikikan Kibum disebrang sana.

"kemarin-kemarin kau masih meragukan keyakinanku, tapi mengapa sekarang kau sangat antusias sekali. Baiklah, aku akan tidur. Cepatlah pulang, atau besok akan menjadi sebuah penikahan sepasang panda. Jalgayo." Ucap Kibum sebelum mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Siwon hanya tersenyum menahan tawanya, saat mendengar kaliamt-kalimat terakhir Kibum tadi.

See? Sepertinya Siwon memang seorang anak durhaka. Telepon dari ibunya sendiri dia matikan secara sepihak, tapi ketika Kibum menelpon? Kalian bisa menilainya sendiri..

Alih-alih mengingat ucapan Kibum dengan pemikiran tentang batalnya pernikahan mereka. Siwon sepertinya terkena syndrom itu juga sekarang. batal menikah? Konyol, tidak ada yang bisa dan berani membatalkan pernikahan mereka. Persetan dengan manusia-manusia yang tidak menyukai hubungan mereka. Asalkan mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain, maka Siwonakan mati-matian mempertahankan Kibum dan pernikahannya.

BRAKK!

Siwon tersentak saat pintu ruangannya terjeblak begitu saja. Menampilkan sosok pria yang tidak asing di matanya. Bahkan sepertiny hari ini ia pernah bertemu dengannya. Siwon hanya terdiam memandang dingin pria yang semakin mendekat itu dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat. Aneh sekali pria ini.

"Donghae-ssi?" pertanyaan memastikan itu berhasil Siwon ucapkan. Dan semakin yakin bahwa pria itu adalah Lee Dongahe yang ia temui siang tadi. Lee Dongahae, teman dekat Kibum yang sangat ia percayai untuk menjaga dan melindungi Kibum saat 3 tahun lalu ia pergi ke L.A.

"kau mengingatku?" ucap Donghae setelah tepat berada di hadapan Siwon.

"tadinya tidak karena banyak sekali perubahanmu saat ini dibanding dahulu. Tapi setelah Kibum..."

"dengar Tuan Choi, aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu melakukan hal ini. 3 tahun lalu kau pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya, dan kau tahu saat itu? Gadis itu bahkan tidak mau memejamkan matanya sama sekali. Dia terus-terusan menyebut namamu dalam setiap aktivitasnya. Dan kau tahu, itu sangat menyakitkan untukku. Aku yang selama bertahun-tahun bersamanya bahkan tidak pernah membuat Kibum seperti itu. Tapi kau... sial!" donghae mengakhiri uncapannya dengan umpatan itu. Matanya ia alihakan kesetiap sudut ruangan ini dan tangannya terus terkepal menahan emosi yang bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun ia luapkan. Kalian bisa rasakan sendiri perasaan pria bermarga Lee itu.

Untuk beberapa saat Siwon terdiam. Mencoba untuk mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Donghae. Hey! Choi Siwon, kemana otak brilyant-mu, eo? Apa kau tidak sadar kalau Donghae dengan terang-terangan memaparkan persaannya terhadap calon istrimu?

"mianhe, jika dulu aku melakukan kesalahan yang fatal akibat kebodohanku. Dan sekarang aku ingin menebus kesalahanku yang terdahulu. Aku akan membuatnya nyaman saat memejamkan matanya, aku akan menyuruhnya untuk terus menyebut namaku saat aku di sampingnya. Membahagiakan, dan menjaganya seumur hidupku. Dan... aku tidak akan membuat Kibum untuk menyakiti hatimu lagi." Papar Siwon tenang,

"Cih! Menjijikan. Aku tidak akan terbuai dengan kata-katamu Choi sajangnim. Selama aku hidup, aku akan memantau kehidupan Kibum. Akan memantau kebahagiaan Kibum. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kibum menderita bersamamu." Donghae mengeratkan rahangnya. Menekan setiap kata-kata yang dikeluarkan. Benar-benar sikap seorang pria yang tidak ingin gadisnya tersakiti oleh siapapun.

"tidak akan Dongahae-ssi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Membuatnya menderita bahka sama sekali tidak ada dalam kamus hidupku. Dan.. jika kau terus memantau kehidupan kami, bukankah kau akan semakin terluka?"

**= I Can't Leaving You Chapter 1 =**

**10.00 A.M (KST)  
Seoul Street, South Korea**

"Ahjussi.. palliwa. Aku sudah terlambat ke acara pernikahanku." Kibum meringis panik dan sesekali menepuk-nepuk pundak sopir pribadinya itu.

"Aish, eomma! Appa! Kenapa kau tidak ikut menjemputku? Tega sekali kalian." Entah ini sudah umpatan yang keberapa, yang jelas selama perjalanan tadi, bibir gadis itu tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan suara.

"mianhae agassi, mendadak jalan ditutup. Sepertinya ini karena kedatangan president America itu." Papar sopir itu.

"MWO? Sinting, apa mereka tidak tahu hari ini hari pernikahanku, pantas saja sedari tadi kita terjebak macet disini. Ini tidak bisa di biarkan. Ahjussi, cepat putar arah mobil sementara aku akan turun, naik taksi dari sebrang sana." Jelas Jingsu yang benar-benar kelewat panik.

"andwae agassi, Nyonya Kim dan Tuan Kim sudah menyuruhku agar membawamu ke gereja, kau tidak boleh seperti ini." pria paruh baya itu sebisa mungkin membujuk kibum agar dia benar-benar tidak melakukan aksi nekatnya.

"MWO? Kau bisa membatalkan acara pernikahanku kalau begitu. Sudahlah, aku tidak mungkin mengecewakan orang-orang yang kusayangi. Terlebih lagi Siwon oppa." Tersenyum. Baiklah, diasaat seperti tersenyum sepertinya boleh juga. Apalagi saat menyebut dan mengingat wajah pria itu, pasti wajah Kibum akan merona merah.

Tanpa aba-aba gadis itu turun begitu saja dari mobil. Gaunnya sedikit menyulitkan juga hells-nya. Terlebih dahulu ia melepaskan sepatu tingginya dan dilanjutkan dengan mengangkat gaunnya hingga selutut dan dengan langakah seribunya, Kibum berlari tanpa menghiraukan teriakan dari sopir pribadinya. Yang ada dipikiran sekarang hanyalah berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan orang-orang terkasihnya.

**= I Can't Leaving You Chapter 1 =**

**Seoul Church, Seoul, South Korea**

"kalian sudah menghubunginya? Acara sudah akan dimulai." Ucap sebuah suara. Kim Hangeng, suara itu seperti menginterupsi anak buahnya untu segera mencari tahu keadaan putrinya Kibum.

"Jweoseonghamnida, sajangnim. Kami tidak dapat menghubungi mereka, tapi sepertinya mereka sedang terjebak macet, karena kedatangan president America yang mendadak jalan utama yang mereka lalui tiba-tiba ditutup." Anak buah itu memaparkan informasi yang ia dapat dari rekan-rekan sepekerjanya.

"baiklah, acara ini bisa di tunda beberapa menit kedepan ataua bahkan jam. Terus hubungi mereka." Perintah tuan Kim. Dan hal itu mendapat sebuah anggukan patuh dari anak buahnya. Kemudian Tuan Kim berjalan, menghampiri istri dan calon besan-nya.

"abeonim." Siwon membungkuk sopan saat melihat kedatangan calon ayah iparnya.

"kau bersabarlah. Mereka sedang terjebak macet. Salah kami juga tidak ikut untuk menjemputnya. Maaf calon besan." Siwon tersenyum lega mendengar paparan seseorang yang akan menjadi ayahnya ini. beberapa saat berbincang dengan calon keluarga besarnya. Ia merasa sesuatu bergetar di saku celananya. Di rogohnya ponsel itu.

"Jweoseonghamnida, eomeonim, abeonim, eomma, appa. Aku menerima panggilan telpon dahulu." Pamit Siwon dan segera mungkin mencari tempat yang tepat untuk mengobrol bersama seorang melalui telepon.

"Yeoboseyo, Dongahae-ssi.."

"..."

"MWO? Kau gila, dia sedang terjebak macet. Mana mung..."

"..."

Entah apa yang Donghae katakan pada Siwon hingga membuat Siwon seketika mematung. Darahnya membeku dan saraf-sarafnya menegang. Oksigen dalam paru-parunya bahkan menipis. Sangat sulit untuk menghirup oksigen saat ini. dadanya sangat sesak. Kakianya bahkan seperti tidak menapak.

"Siwon~a, nugu?" pertanyaan dari Choi Young Woon –ayah Siwon- seperti memberikan sebuah energi yang dapat mengeluarkannya dari kebekuannya. Dan sedetik kemudian ia berlari kencang. Sangat kencang, tidak memperdulikan berpasang-pasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

Persetan dengan pandangan orang-orang. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah gadisnya, calon istrinya. Siwon terus berlari hingga keluar dari gereja itu. Seperti orang gila berlari di jalanan di tengah keramaian denagn di ekori oleh beberapa pengawal di belakangnya.

"Kibum~aaaahh!"

_To Be Continue.._

**KYAAAAA~ Ya aloh FF apaan ini gue bikin Cuma satu malem,  
ceritanya begajul ngalor ngidul dan typo dimana-mana  
masabodo dah, PD dahsyat aje gue!**

**BUMMA KU SAYAAAANGG! Nih aku nepatin janji aku untuk bikin FF SIBUM  
mudah-mudahan kamu baca FF ngawur ini ya,  
sumpah deh, aku bikin ini bener-bener ngebayangin Kibum jadi cewek  
astaga! *sujud***

**FF nya agak aneh yah?  
maklum, saya amatir dalam FF YAOI, ini juga FF YAOI pertama saya *bangga***

**Sudahlah, hanya berharap mudah-mudahan ini bisa di terima oleh masyarakat (?)  
dan mari kita kibarka berdera SBS lagi,  
SIBUM SHIPPER kembali beraksi! *hening**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Can't Leaving You  
****[Capter 2]**

**Disclaimer : This story is mine. Dan para tokoh didalam sini hanya milik TUHAN!**

**Title : I Can't Leaving You!**

**Cast : Kim Kibum | Choi Siwon | Lee Donghae| Other Cast, See and Wait ^^**

**PG : +15**

**Genre : GS, Chapter, Romance (?), Angst (?) And whatever you think**

**P.S : jiahaa.. saya comeback dengan membawa FF yang super gaje gk jelas ini. setelah kemarn banyak kesalahan dan typo yang aduuhaaii banyak, di part 2 ini mudah-mudahan jauh lebih baik ya... masih dengan tujuan yang sama yaitu "MENGIBARKAN BENDERA SIBUM KEMBALI". langsung aja deh ya.. NO LIKE DON'T READ, NO PLAGIATORS, AND DON'T BASH ANYTHING! ^^**

**= I Can't Leaving You Chapter 2 =**

**Seoul Nation Hospital, Seoul, South Korea**

Siwon's POV

Kakiku bergetar saat kakiku melangkah memasuki lorong ruma sakit yang lampunya meremang ini. pikiranku sangat kacau dan aku rasa nyawaku telah menghilang karena aku merasakan kakiku seperti tidak menapak.

Aku menghentikan kakiku saat tepat berada di depan pintu ruang IGD. Tatapanku kosong menatap pintu yang tertutup rapat itu. sayup-sayu aku mendengar ada suara gaduh dari tangisan orang tuku dan orang tua Kibum. Tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya, karena jujur semua panca indra dalam tubuhku seakan menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

Aku merasakan sesuatu menepuk bahuku kemudian memijatnya berusaha memberiku ketenangan. Gila? Dalam situasi seperti ini kalian ingin aku tenang? Disaat para dokter tengah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak aku mengerti didalam sana pada Kibum kalian ingin aku tenang?

"Dokter sedang menanganinya didalam sana. Kau harus tegar. Aku juga sangat menyesali keadaan ini. melihat Kibum tergolek lemah dengan..."

"cukup.. kau tak perlu menceritakannya. Hentikan sampai disitu." Potongku cepat saat Donghae mulai menginterupsi dengan cerita-ceritanya. Sungguh aku tidak mau dengar tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya. Itu akan membuatku merasa seperti pecundang. Dia bilang Kibum tergolek lemah, dan pada saat itu aku tidak ada disana, tidak ada disampingnya. Bukankah aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab?

Aku mendengar helaan nafas Donghae, entahlah mengapa sifatnya bisa berubah seperti ini padahal kemarin dia terlihat seperti orang yang membunuhku. Berfikir kalau dia yang merencanakan ini semua? Bodoh! Itu adalah pikiran bodoh. Walaupun aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, tapi aku sangat yakin sekali dia tidak akan melakukan tindakan sebrengsek itu. entahlah, naluri seorang pria mungkin.

Aku masih terpaku di depan pintu yang sangat rapat tidak ada celah ini. matku sangat panas, tapi air mata benar-benar sulit untuk keluar. Mencoba untuk menangis dan berteriak histeris? Aku bahkan sudah melakukannya saat diperjalanan tadi. sepertinya air mataku habis.

Rahangku mengeras dan reflek mengeratkan gumpalan tanganku saat aku mendengar suara teriakan histeris itu lagi. Kim Heechul – ibu Kibum, calon mertuaku dia terus menangis dan berteriak memanggil nama Kibum tanpa henti. Benar-benar kondisi yang sangat aku benci.

**= I Can't Leaving You Chapter 2 =**

2 jam sudah berlalu tapi mengapa orang-orang didalam itu tidak keluar juga? Apa yang mereka lakukan pada Kibum-ku?

Alih-alih aku merengsek maju untuk mendobrak pintu sialan itu, aku mencoba untuk sedikit bersabar lagi. Menunggu manusia-manusia yang dijuluki dokter itu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Keadaan disini –ruang tunggu- sangat kacau. Hening memang, itu karena para ibu-ibu sudah sangat lelah menangis. Aku memeluk ibuku –Choi Jung Soo- yang masih sesegukan. Bagaimanapun aku sangat tahu kalau beliau sangat menyayangi Kibum. Dia bahkan mengatakan kalau Kibum adalah gadis favourite-nya. Menantu yang dia inginkan. Jadi wajar jika sikapnya seperti ini ketika mendapat kabar Kibum mendapat kecelakaan.

Sementara Eomma Kibum masih berusaha ditenangi oelh suaminya yang tidak lain adalah ayah Kibum –Kim Hangeng- raut wajah mereka juga tidak kalah kacaunya. Mereka berpelukan saling menenangkan diri satu sama lain.

**TREK..**

Seketika kami semua berdiri saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka lebar dan menampakkan berbagai jenis manusia. Mengapa banyak sekali yang menanganinya? Apakah Kondisi Kibum sangat parah?

"Bagaimana Kondisi Kibum?"

"Bagaimana dengan anakku?"

"menantuku?"

Prtanyaan itu mengalir secara bersamaan. Dokter itu terlihat sangat terkejut dengan interupsi yang kami berikan. Dokter tidak berambut itu berdeham sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat membingungkan.

"sebaiknya kalian keruanganku untuk membicarakan masalah ini." sebaris kalimat itu sukses membuat jantungku seakan emnggelinding kelantai. Tidak usah berpura-pura bodoh untuk mengetahui maksud perkataan dokter itu. pastilah ada seseuatu yang sangat serius yang Kibum alami.

Mencoba untuk berfikir positif? Aku rasa itu tidak mungkin bisa. Jika seperti ini keadaannya, siapa yang akan berfikir bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja? Sial!

**= I Can't Leaving You Chapter 2 =**

Author's POV

Ruangan yang cukup luas itu benar-benar sangat mengerikan, di tambah dengan seorang gadis yang tertidur lemah diatas ranjang khusu dengan kabel-kabel aneh yang masuh kedalam hidung dan mulutnya.

Dentingan suara mesin kehidupan itu seolah tengah berlomba dengan suara tangisan tertahan yang keluar dari mulut Kim Heechul dan Choi Jung Soo. Mereka tersendu di tepian ranjang rumah sakit yang tengah ditiduri Kibum.

"Kibum-ah, kau tahu perasaanku saat ini? kau tahu bagaimana rasanya melihatmu terlelap dengan perban dan bibir pucatmu? Menyakitkan. apapun yang terjadi, selama kau masih bisa bernafas aku akan menjagamu. Aku akan melindungimu sebagaimana aku melindungi saat kau masih bisa membuka matamu. Melindungimu saat kau terus berteriak padaku kalau aku adalah sahabat yang paling kau sayangi."

Ucapan itu terdengar sangat lirih dan sangat menyakitkan. pria bernama Lee Donghae itu diam terpaku di balik pintu. Entah kenapa dia hanya diam saja diluar dan malah mengintip dari jendela kaca di pintu itu.

Terlalu sakit mungkin jika harus menatap wajah lemah Kibum dalam jarak dekat. Bagaimanapun dia tidak terbiasa dengan raut wajah Kibum yang seperti itu. Dan dia sangat terbiasa melihat wajah Kibum yang selalu manampakkan senyum dibibir mawarnya. Terbiasa melihat gembungan pipi Kibum yang akan muncul jika gadis mungil itu tengah kesal. Terbiasa dengan tingkah ceria dan sembrono Kibum. Dan itu semua berbanding terbalik sekarang.

Donghae menghirup nafasnya panjang sebelum melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Melihat Kim Heechul dan Choi Jung Soo yang sangat terpukul didalam sana karena tidak henti-hentinya menangis. Sepertinya memebeli minuman untuk mereka bukanlah ide buruk. Walaupun tidak akan merubah keadaan.

**= I Can't Leaving You Chapter 2 =**

Siwon's POV

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya kakiku bergetar. Sungguh saat ini aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mendengar penjelasan dokter yang mengatakan kalau otak Kibum mati. Bahkan dokter itu sendiri tidak tahu kapan Kibum akan sadar dari tidurnya. Itu berarti Kibum benar-benar tidak bisa hidup sebagaimana mestinya kan? Tidak bisa hidup bebas seperti yang aku dan orang-orang rasakan.

Seakan tidak berani untuk masuk kedalam ruangan yang ditempati Kibum layaknya ayahku dan calon mertuaku yang dengan tegarnya menepuk pundakku untuk memberiku semangat walaupun hanya secuil dan kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan itu mengampiri para istrinya dan... calon istriku.

Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan calon istriku. Jika kecelakan itu tidak terjadi, pastilah aku sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'striku' , 'honey', 'my sweetheart', 'lovely' atau panggilan mesra lainnya yang ingin aku ucapkan.

Aku sangat ingat sekali, saat Kibum mengamuk karena memanggilnya dengan sebutan-sebutan itu. dia bilang itu terlalu berlebihan karena status kami yang masih berpacara. Secara tidak langsung bukankah Kibum berharap ingin menjadi istriku? Dia ingin kupanggil dengan sebutan-sebutan itu saat kami resmi menikah. Aku tahu itu walauoun dia tidak mengatakannya secara langsung.

Mengingat masa-masa itu sungguh membuat dadaku sesak. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi sekarang. Kibum yang biasanya selalu menunjukkan keceriannya, kecerobohannya, serta keimutannya dengan menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi wajah yang lucu dan sangat menggemaskan. Tapi melihatnya terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur itu... dan walaupun aku tidak melihatnya dalam jarak yang cukup dekat aku sangat yakin sekali wajahnya sangat pucat pasti.

Aku terlalu takut untuk menatapnya. Terlalu pedih untuk menyaksikan penderitaan yang sedang ia alami. Terlalu sakit melihat tubuhnya banyak ditusuki benda-benda asing kedokteran.

Bukankah aku ini sangat payah? Aku rasa aku sangat pantas untuk dikatakan sebagai seorang pecundang. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya sedang terbaring disana tapi akau hanya bisa mematung, menontonnya dari balik kaca pintu. Aku brengsek kan?

"Kibum-ah, mianhae."

Satu kalimat itu lolos dari mulutku, entahlah aku sangat bingung dengan apa yang aku katakan. melihatnya seperti itu benar-benar membuat saraf-sarafku terputus. Bahkan untuk berbicara saja sangat sulit, sekalinya bicara aku malah meneteskan air mataku yang aku kira telah habis.

"Kim Kibum.. aku benar-benar minta maaf. Maaf aku tidak bisa mendampingimu saat ini. maaf karena aku terlalu pengecut walaupun hanya sekedar untuk menatap wajahmu. Maaf Kibum-ah... "

Tangisku pecah ketika aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku ucapkan. Semuanya terasa sangat sulit dan berat. Aku mengapl kuat tanganku dan menariknya untuk menghalau suara tangisanku di bibir. Aku tidak mau jika tangisanku ini samapai terdengar oleh keluargaku dan keluarga Kibum. Aku tidak mau mereka tambah mengkhawatirkanku, meskipun aku tidak yakin jika para bodyguard ayahku tidak melihat kejadian yang bisa dibilang memalukan ini.

**= I Can't Leaving You Chapter 2 =**

**08.00 PM (KST)  
Soul Nation Hospital Garden**

Angin malam terasa begitu menusuk tubuhku. Bahkan aku bisa mendengar angin yang berteriak kencang. Mereka terdengar seperti meneriaki kebodohanku. Taman ini cukup sepi kurasa, hanya ada beberapa gelintir orang yang sengaja datang kesini, mungkin untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Sama sepertiku.

Aku duduk bersandar dikursi taman yang panjang ini dengan tatapan kosong lurus. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kulihat sedari tadi, pandangan mataku kabur. Entah bagaimana tampangku sekarang. image cool dan berwibawa yang setiap hari kutunjukkan pada setiap orang seolah luntur begitu saja. Tidakkah ini sangat mengkhawatirkan?

**PUK!**

Seseorang menepuk bahuku dari arah belakang. Namun tetap saja tepukan itu tidak berpengaruh padaku. Aku tetap menatap lurus kosong sampai akhirnya aku merasakan orang itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat yang sama sepertiku, kemudian menyodorkan secangkir minuman hangat yang sangat jelas bisa kulihat karena itu masih mengebulkan asap. Itu sangat mengganggu pemandanganku.

"Eiys.. kau tidak mau mengambilnya?" Suara itu terdengar sangat kesal. Dan jika aku tidak menanggapinya kurasa pria ini akan mengomel padaku.

Aku meraih cangkir kopi itu, dan menenggaknya kasar. ini bahkan tidak terasa panas didalam mulutku. Dan juga ini sangat hambar. Separah itukah aku sehingga aku tidak bisa merasakan kopi yang pada dasarnya pahit ini.

"kau gila? Itu baru saja keluar dari mesin kopi." Aku bisa melihat dari sudut mataku ekspresi ngeri dari wajahnya. Namun sesaat kemudian dia menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Untuk beberapa menit suasana hening, sebelum pria itu mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang menurutku sangat bodoh.

"bagaimana perasaanmu, Choi Siwon-ssi?" aku tersenyum smirk saat mendengar petanyaan itu. Dia bertanya tentang perasaanku saat ini? Cish!

"memangnya apa yang biasanya dirasakan oleh pria saat melihat kekasihnya tergolek tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit dengan mesin kehidupan di sisinya yang selalu memantau perkembangan jantungnya. Jika kau jadi aku, apa kau akan merasa bahagia, Lee Donghae-ssi?"

"baiklah, sepertinya aku salah mencuri start." Ucapnya datar. Pria itu lantas menegakkan tubuhnya bersiap untuk membicarakan sesutu yang lebih serius lagi kupikir.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"maksudmu?" sontak aku menatapnya saat pertanyaan yang sangat aku tidak mengerti itu keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hemh.. apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kau mengetahui Kibum koma? Apa kau akan tetap menunggunya sampai dia terbangun dengan sendirinya? Atau mungkin kau akan meninggalkannya dan mencari wanita lain."

Sumpah demi apapun ucapannya itu benar-benar membuat dadaku naik turun. Bagaimana bisa dia dengan santainya bertanya hal seperti itu padaku.

"apa maksudmu mengatakan hal itu? aku tentu akan menunggunya sampai kapanpun. Kau tidak perlu meragukan hal itu, Lee Donghae-ssi." Ucapku penuh penekanan lalu kemudian melempar pandanganku pada lampu-lampu taman di depanku.

"tidak. Aku rasa itu tidak akan terjadi." Kembali aku menatapnya tajam. Aku tahu kami berdua ini seorang pria yang jika sudah habis kesbaran maka sebuah tinjuanlah yang akan melerainya. Aku terus menatapnya geram, mencoba untuk menahan kepalan tanganku untuk tidak mendarat di pipinya.

"mengingat kau adalah pewaris tunggal Choi Corp aku rasa kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Sifat ayahmu yang cenderung mengutamakan perusahaan, dia pasti akan bertindak agar perusahaannya tetap berjalan. Aku yakin setelah kejadian ini ayahmu sudah merencanakan hal lain demi menyelamatkan perusahaannya, melihat tingkahmu yang kacau saat ini sangat berpengaruh pada perusahaan dia pasti akan melakukansesuatu agar kau tetap melanjutkan perusahaannya."

"apa yang kau katakan? aku memang akan terus melanjutkan perusahaan ayahku dan..."

"jangan bodoh Choi Siwon-ssi, dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini ayahmu mana mungkin mempercayaimu untuk memegang kendali Choi Corp. Meskipun perusahaan ayah Kibum masih bisa berhubungan baik dengan perusahaan ayahmu, pastilah kedudukannya akan terdepak dan digantikan oleh perusahaan lain yang lebih dari perusahaan ayah Kibum. mengingat kondisi kondisi Kibum yang tidak tahu sampai kapan dia bangun, aku sempat berfikir bahwa ayahmu mungkin akan menjodohkanmu dengan salah satu putri dari pemilik perusahaan yang berkerja sama dengan ayahmu. Bukankah ini terlihat sangat keren, Choi Siwon meninggalkan Kim Kibum yang sedang koma dan menikah dengan wanita lain demi perusahaannya."

Aku meremas kuat-kuat cangkir kopi yang sudah sangat dingin itu di gengamanku kemudian menatapnya tajam. Ucapannya benar Sial! Apa yang dikatakannya barusan benar-benar membuat tubuhku menegang. Donghae benar, ayahku akan melakukan apapun demi perusahaannya meskipun harus mengorbankan persaan anaknya sendiri. Dan lebih sialnya lagi mengapa aku tidak berfikir kearah situ.

Ayahku memang sangat mencitai perusahaannya, karena itu adalah perusahaan yang telah dibangun secra turun-temurun, pastilah ia akan mati-matian membuat perusahaannya tidak jatuh. Memikirkan hal itu.. jika itu benar-benar terjadi, aku sendiripun tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan. Saat ini saja aku tidak bisa membalas atas ucapan-ucapan pria yang sudah dianggap kakak oleh Kibum ini.

"bagaimana Choi Siwon-ssi? Jika ayahmu benar akan melakukan hal itu, apakah kau akan menerimanya lalu meninggalkan Kim Kibum yang sedang terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang didalam sana?"

_**To Be Continue...**_

**KYAAAHAAAA~~ saya kembali nieee,, si author baru  
maaf baru nongol lagi, kemaren-kemaren banyak kerjaan sihh...**

**Gima nih yang part 2? Makin gak nyambung yah?  
yaiyalah, saya yang bikin aja bingung kenapa ceritanya bisa ancur gini, typo berserakan gak ada yang mungutin *astaga* eh! Tapi aku seneng lho, FF disini, yng riview banyakk,, hihi.. ada aja yang mau baca FF begajul saya ini... dan maaf kalo masih ada kesalahan menulis, karena lagi-lagi saya mengerjakan ini dalam waktu semalam (12-10-11) dan gak saya cek ulang... #males**

**BUMMAAAAA~~~ aku masih mencari keberadaanmu, bumma gk baca FF aku yaa? TT_TT**

**Buat temennya bumma **** Snowismiles : makasih banget udah ngajarin aku cara-cara bergabung di sisni. Dan makasih juga atas komenannya, itu sangat membantu saya. Terlalu panjang? #kkk saya masih belum bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan saya dalam membuat FF yang minimalis. Tapi akan saya coba. Ini karena saya masih amatir dunia FPI. Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk mengkritik saya ne? Saya juga musti belajar lebih banyak dari ahlinya kaannn #plak XDD**

**Buat para readers, gomawo TERUTAMA BUAT YANG UDAH NG-IHKLAS-IN WAKTUKNYA BUAT NGE-REVIEW FF GAJE SAYA~~ :***

**I LOVE YOU READERS**

**I LOVE YOU SIBUM**

**AND**

**I LOVE YOU KIM JONG WOON **

***kabur***


End file.
